


I Need More Than a Friend

by larvitar



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/F, Mid-Book 2, SPOILER ALERT they make out, im in the middle of the second book i almost finished it, its soooo good you cannot convince me these girls aren't endgame, like after the scene in the tower with agatha and tedros, major pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larvitar/pseuds/larvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Exactly what the title says.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need More Than a Friend

Agatha is sitting on her bed peacefully, and Sophie is combing through her luscious blonde locks, humming a non-specific tune. Agatha sighs, as if something is missing.

As if something that should be here, isn't here.

Sophie senses Agatha's discomfort and turns around, halting the comb and setting it down a stool. The girls are alone together, because Beatrix stuttered something about "extra elf fluency lessons".

(It's painfully obvious she's sneaking out to see someone.)

"Aggie?" questions Sophie, running her fingers through her hair like a sharp instinct.

"Hm?" answers Agatha, lifting her head up from the window to Sophie, turning her body to face the other girl's.

"May I ask... what seems to be the matter?" Sophie says in a soft voice, her eyes darting down to meet the floor.

Agatha exhales a loud sigh. "That's a good question," she replies, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess I'm just feeling a little... a little..."

"Disappointed?" Sophie finishes.

"How did you-" Agatha starts, but Sophie interrupts her.

"It seems I just, ahem, felt it, but... why so?"

Agatha slumps down. "The night in the tower. I could have had it, I could have had  _ **more,**_ I could've had my prince and my best friend if that boy wasn't so keen on revenge."

"Had what, Aggie?" Sophie says. It's rhetorical. Sophie knows the answer.

"More than a friend. That's what I said to him in the tower,  _I need more than a friend, Oh Tedros, save me~!_ " Agatha mocks the cry of a damsel in distress. Sophie giggles.

Sophie moves over to sit next to Agatha. "Oh Agatha,"

"I'm right here."

Sophie's hand is on top of Agatha's. Agatha can feel herself sweating. Her palms are getting unusually clammy. This is way more than she's felt with Tedros. Sophie is looking directly at her.

Sophie cups Agatha's head in her hands, and kisses her. On the lips. Agatha almost pulls away, but her mind is telling her to reciprocate it. Agatha pushes her lips, delicately, against Sophie's.

Sophie's lips are soft and taste like the forest, adventure, two girls stuck in a fairytale unlike any other.

_Two princesses in love._

Agatha's lips bring Sophie back to their first year, all the memories, the house near the graveyard, the preparation, the desperation, their last kiss...

_They saved each other._

Sophie's hands wander to Agatha's back, playing with her hair as if it were hers. Sophie pulls away.

"Oh Aggie, I always forget how beautiful you are..." Sophie brushes a piece of dark hair from Agatha's face, revealing her eyes. Agatha turns away, her face blushing a deep red. She turns back with a heavy sigh.

"Sophie,"

"should we have done this?"

Sophie giggles and Agatha can't resist herself, because,  _wow,_ she is adorable. Agatha feels her face getting red and tries to cover it with her hands.

"Oh silly Aggie,

it's our fairytale."

And with that, Sophie tackles Agatha, kissing her on the lips, again.

* * *

 They never needed princes in their fairytale,

only each other.

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE MY GIRLS!!! Gosh, they're so adorable. When they kissed at the end of the first book, I literally cried. I love my bi princess and my lesbian witch.


End file.
